Secrets
by JCgurl201
Summary: It all started when Mello wanted chocolate from Matt. Suddenly, everyone in the Wammy house now knows about their secret... MelloxMatt, NearxMatt. THIS STORY IS FULL OF FAIL!
1. Chocolate bar

-- Mello's POV --

Dude. This day is so boring. I have gotten a sore throat from eating too much chocolate. I forgot you can get one by eating sweets. Ugh. Matt says he went out to buy some manga and whatnot. I'm actually used to having him around. After all, he _is _my best friend. I sighed. I grabbed the nearest chocolate bar off of the table and hungrily ate it. Oh yeah, and I have to put up with that stupid butt-faced Near. HE always has to be number one. HE always has to beat me in everything.

Anyway, I feel like playing soccer. As I was running down the main stairs, I saw Matt with a bunch of plastic bags.

"Hey, watsup Matt?" I asked.

"Oh hey Mello. What's kickin'?" Matt answered, turning to me. The bags look heavy.

"I'm about to play soccer. Do you need any help with that?"

"Actually yes." He shoved all the bags into my hands. "There, go take it to our room." Matt stretched out his arms, yawning,

"I am never going to ask if you need help ever."

"Aww come on Mel, you have to help people once in a while. Be a good person and bring it. I'll tag along." He started up the stairs. What were in these bags? Once we arrived in our room, I dumped the bags on Matt's chair.

"Hey Mels, careful." He said. He ran to the bag as if something had broken.

"What's in here-"

"No looking!" Matt placed his arms over the bags, protecting it like a mother protecting a baby. "Mine!" Matt stuck out his tongue.

"…Is it something dirty? I can't imagine you doing something like _that. _Plus we're still fourteen."

"No, it's not! And even if I did, who cares if we're fourteen? I got the PS3 slim. I'm gonna go hook it up now!" He grabbed the bags and ran to the TV like a kid with a sugar rush. "This is so aweeeesoooommmeeeeeee!!!"

"Matt, calm down." I laughed. My throat hurt a lot more now. I tried coughing but it made it worse. I saw a water bottle on the table and chugged it down. My throat still feels the same. When I turned around, Matt was staring at me. "What?"

"That was my water." Matt said plainly.

"So?"

"And you finished it."

"Yeah and??? My throat hurts!"

"But they say that if you share drinks with someone, it's like indirect kissing."

"Man shut up! It's not going to kill me!" The way of yelling hurts so bad!

"You sound bad. If your throat hurts, then drink some medicine! Duuuuuuh" He motioned his finger around his head like a stupid person would.

"No way!! I hate medicine!" My throat hurts too much. I was tired of talking now. Every time I talk it feels like my throat is cracked and rough.

"Oh well! Then too bad for you."

So now Matt is playing his PS3. It's actually funny to see him get mad at his dumb mess up. And here, I'm in bed, sick with this stupid sore throat. Ugh, I feel terrible. I lean over to my table to take some medicine. It was the kind of medicine that looks slimy, oozy, gooey and sticky. Not the liquid one, this was more of a paste. Matt was the one who suggested it. If it makes me better, then I'd drink it. When I took it in my mouth, I thought I was going to barf.

"You better swallow that," Matt said, looking across the room. I swallowed, feeling as sick as I'll ever be.

-- Matt's POV --

I laughed. I thought of Mello actually being sick, because I never saw him sick before. I kept telling myself to take care of him, but I don't want to. I don't want to be infested with Mello's sickness. Then again, who else will? This is kind of weird coming from me, but I guess I'll have to do the job. I turned off my awesome PS3 and walked to Mello. Once I got near him, he shifted in his bed. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. Ouch! That's hot!

"Dude you're so hot!" I said, pulling my hand away.

"What?" Mello was looking at me as if I said something really confusing.

"I said that you're hot." I rephrased what I said. "OH! Not that kind of hot! I meant hot as in warmness." I put on the ignored goggles around my neck.

"Uh, okay?" Mello felt his head, too. He was surprised to feel his head really hot.

"You should get some sleep. You just took medicine, so I think that your body temperature should go down. I'm going to make you some soup."

"Make? Are you kidding me? The last time you tried to bake cookies, it tasted like coal."

"Hey! I forgot about the timer!" I yelled at him. He yawned and rolled over on his side. Watching him for a minute, he drifted off to sleep.

-- Mello's POV --

I felt Matt shaking me awake.

"No. I don't wanna wake up." I said into my pillow.

"Hey! You _have _to wake up!" I felt Matt take a seat on the side of my bed.

"You sound like a mom." I said. I can get up and eat now, since I have more energy. I opened my eyes to see Matt with a bowl of chicken noodle soup on a tray in his hands. What the hell? He made it? It looks good, but very weird because Matt hates cooking.

"Shut up! Now eat." He was slowly gave the tray to me. As I was about to take first bite, I flung one of the noodles at him.

"Hahah!" I laughed at him.

"Mello you ass. That hurt." He was wiping the noodle off of his face.

"Pshh." I said. I was getting ready to take a scoop of the noodles and soup in my mouth. I thought of what it would taste like. Hmmm. Chicken piss. Hah. I took the spoon into my mouth. Hmm. Not so bad! It tasted like regular chicken noodle soup. "You made this? It's actually really good." I ate another spoonful.

"Oh? Well thanks." He said simply. I kept eating. Since when did soup taste so good?! It's probably my throat. I just kept stuffing my mouth with noodles and soup. I looked at Matt, who was eyeing me carefully. "What?"

"That looks good. Can I have some?" Matt said.

"Why? Didn't you taste any before you gave it to me?"

"No."

"Dude, what the heck! If this had poison in it then I would have died! Or if this tasted really horrible!"

"Oh, I wanted you to have the first taste." He simply said. He took the spoon out of my hand and scooped some soup. Carefully, he was blowing on it. After a few seconds he ate it. "This really IS good!"

"Hey, didn't you say indirect kissing is when people share the same food or drink?" I was staring at him.

"Yeah, why?" Matt asked, looking at me.

"Well you just ate from the soup I was eating in, so…" It took a while for Matt to realize what I was talking about.

"Oh!" He looked at the bowl. "Ew, you're sick." He stuck out his tongue at me. "But we're even now."

"What?" I asked.

"You drank from my bottle, I ate from your soup. We're even." Matt said. "Are you going to finish it?"

"Umm… I don't know, I'm full." I said.

"But I made this for you," Matt answered back.

"It's okay. You made it, you finish it."

"No, I'm doing this to make you better!" He scooped a spoon with noodles in it.

"Well—" He plunged the spoon into my mouth. The hell? I stared at him, eyes wide open.

-- Matt's POV --

I wanted Mello to get well, so I just went and fed him a spoonful. That sounds weird. Anyway, he was just looking at me the whole time. Then again, I was still feeding him, like a mother and child. Embarrassing… I saw Mello with a slight blush on his cheeks. Too silent. I slowly pulled the spoon out of Mello's closed lips.

"I-I shouldn't have done that." I said quickly.

"N-no, I should have just finished it." He also said quickly.

"Hmm… Is the 'almighty Mello' apologizing?" I grinned.

"… Shut the hell up."

-- Mello's POV --

Hmph. That was creepy. That's the first time I let anyone do that. This silence is killing me! Matt looks creeped out too. Oh, kami! A chocolate bar was just waiting to be eaten on the near table. As I reached for it, Matt instantly grabbed my wrist. I stared at him through squinted eyes.

"Matt, let go of me." I said, trying to reach the bar. It was just out of reach…

"You can't eat chocolate. It's bad for your condition." Matt says softly. "I don't want you to get worse."

Okay, this was really weird. I'm getting uncomfortable.

"U-um… y-yeah…" I took my hand away.

"Uhuh." Matt took the chocolate bar and slowly peeled off the paper covering. Then he ripped an opening at the foil. He seemed to be peeling off the foil as delicately as he can. I-is he trying to torture me? He knows I want the chocolate! Once the chocolate was showing, Matt smiled.

"Do you want this? Well you can't. I'm going to have it." He slowly (oh, so slowly) licked the corner, coating it with saliva. Man, that looked so ho—what the dammed hell?! I have one perverted mind… I'm now thinking my best friend is hot.

-- Matt's POV --

Mello is staring at me with huge eyes. Not in those puppy eyes, those eyes where it's like "woah wtf?" Anyway, I kept licking the chocolate. Taking a bite of the slightly melted chocolate, I looked at Mello.

"Matt, give me some too." Mello pouted.

"Mello, you know you can't eat this." I took another bite, letting it melt in my mouth. I wonder if Mello is enjoying this. Mello is still staring at me. "Fine, Mel. You can have some of your precious chocolate.

"Heck yes!" Mello reached for the chocolate in my hands. I slowly pulled it back, making it just out of reach.

"Nope. If you want some, then you have to get it from my mouth." Mello was awestruck. I snapped a bar piece so the chocolate was in between my teeth. Mello twitched.

"You're joking, right?" He said keeping his eyes on my mouth.

"Yeah." I said. I knew he wouldn't get it out anyway.

Until I saw him smirk and lean in on me.

-- Mello's POV --

I knew he was joking, though I still wanted chocolate. But I have to say, Matt looks cute when he blushes.

As I came closer and closer to him, he backed away. He backed up against the wall getting cornered.

-- Matt's POV --

Woah. Mello's acting weird. I'm actually regretting for joking around. After all, the chocolate was still in my mouth.

"M-Mel, I said I was joking..." Yet, still… Mello refused to accept my joke. His face is merely centimeters away. Gosh am I burning up!

"Yes Matt, I know you are. I just want chocolate." Mello said in a calm voice. No hint of panic in his voice!

"You're joking, right??? Heh, heh heh…"

"No I'm not." I'm practically getting dizzy, and I feel hot and sweaty. I looked at the neglected chocolate bar. "H-Here! Have more of this!"

"But I prefer melted chocolate." He's so CLOSE! I decided to take in the chocolate in my mouth. Now he can't get it. "Oh, what a shame. If you take it in, I'll take it out." What?!?!?!? This is crazy… Then I felt his lips attach with mine. Oh, how the excitement rushed through me, but it all seems wrong. It seems… I don't know. It feels suddenly… good.

But I thought he lost it once he licked my lips.

-- Mello's POV --

I licked Matt's lips over and over again, tasting the sweet chocolate. Oooh, the sweet taste of it. I miss chocolate. I want more. Matt was now blushing furiously, keeping his eyes shut. He's so adorable. Once he was gasping for air, it was the opportunity to plunge into his mouth.

-- Matt's POV --

Oh kami… his tongue is slashing around and in my mouth. Mello is now in my mouth. This sounds so wrong! Mello suddenly stops. In between his teeth was the slightly solid piece of chocolate. Looks like Mello got what he wanted.

Just then, an ear piercing scream shattered through the air. Linda was standing in the doorway, as white as a ghost. Beside her were her two friends JC and Leah. For some reason, JC and Leah were smiling.

Oh great.


	2. Linda

Okay, this was supposed to be one chapter only, but since it seems like a whole story, I'll keep writing. As you all know, I do not own Death Note. I only own JC and LeahGirlyGurl owns Leah. Anyway, enjoy!

--

-- Mello's POV --

That Linda… Peeking into our damned business… Especially along with 2 other girls. Girls really have a thing for not minding their own business. JC was blushing. I don't even know if she's shocked or happy to see us together. The same goes for Leah. She was also blushing, but not as much as JC. Linda was about to faint, I can tell. I stood up off of poor Matt, _he _also looks like he's about to faint.

"Get. The. Damned. Hell. Out. Now." I said, clenching my teeth. "OUT!!!" Linda ran away in fright, holding an invisible tail between her legs. Still, JC and Leah's tails are wagging like excited little dogs. That pisses me off. "Out!" I yelled at them.

"Don't cha worry, Mel! We won't tell anyone! It's a secret between you, me, Leah, Matt, and Linda." JC said to me, holding up a thumb. "We'll tell Linda to keep her mouth shut. And yes, I also think she's a big blabber mouth."

"Yep," Leah said. "Cross our hearts." I glared at both of them.

"If I hear about this around the house, I am going to tear your innocent little wretched heads off. Including Linda's." I crossed my arms.

"Seriously, we won't tell anyone. Trust us." Leah said.

"Trust YOU? Hah! You girls are a bundle of annoying little b—"

"Mels, they said they won't tell anyone. That's good enough." Matt said, now looking normal.

"Oh, how do I know they aren't going to tell anyone?" I said, staring at Matt. "And what's up with the new nickname?"

"Um, I thought it suits you." Matt said, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes. I glanced to the door, but Leah and JC were gone. Then I heard yelling.

"Linda!!!" I heard JC say. "Linda, come here!"

Wait. That means… Linda could have told Near by now! That stupid damned girl. Damn! I shut the door with my leg, kicking it so it made the walls rumble.

"Mels, calm down. Seriously." Matt said while I was panting with fury. Matt seems bored, so he went and turned on his PS3. "Oh, and are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I am. It's not that bad anymore." First of all, I was mad at stupid face Near. So since I've been thinking too hard, I apparently adopted the habit of eating chocolate while thinking. I ate too much, which led to this sore throat. Matt then takes care of me, feeding me noodles. I get better, and suddenly we're on the bed kissing. Tongue kissing, actually. This literally is so sudden. And you know what? You might have guessed it, but I'm literally eating a chocolate bar right now. I don't even know where I got it from! Just then, a sharp knock on the door grabbed my attention. Matt turned his head as if there wasn't anything supporting his neck at all.

-- Matt's POV --

"Who is it?" I said. I paused my game called Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and stood up, walking towards our door. When I opened it, it wasn't a very good sight. A sight that would make people say, "Oh look, it's Near and Linda at our door!" But to me and Mello, it was like a nightmare.

"What do you want?!" Mello said across the room. He stomped over and pushed me aside. "Well?!"

"Hello Matt, Mello. Linda has just informed me that you two have—"

"Near, you big mouth! Don't say it aloud! And YOU, LINDA. You're especially the problem here! You're the one who told Near!" Mello yelled.

"Well it wasn't my fault, Linda was very frightened. She said that you were sick so Matt would take care of you. Then your door was open, so she peeked in, and saw you two making out. Is this true?" Near says, wrapping a bundle of hair around his finger, twirling it around and around. Just when did he get white hair? Hm… Maybe he's an albino.

"Yes, that's what happened." I spoke up. Mello turned around, staring at me like I was some kind of alien from outer space.

"Matt! You—" Then he looked like he wasn't looking at me anymore. His expression was the same, direction was the same, but it seems like he's looking at the window.

"What?" I turned around, to see JC and Leah peeking through the window with a camera. Leah yelped, and JC almost dropped the camera. "Hey!" I walked to our window, opened it and looked out. There they were, crouching on the small ledge of the wall. Wait, they were standing on a ledge? I looked down at them, they were laughing nervously. How can they balance on that thing?! I opened my mouth to speak, until I saw JC's eyes widen and slowly pull out her camera. "Turn it off!!!" Leah was holding an extra camera recording Mello, Near, and Linda, so I shot her a glare. She stopped. They tip-toed to the nearest balcony, miraculously without falling off the building. When I shut the window closed, Mello was yelling at near really loud. Linda was gone. As I approached closer, Near's eyes started swelling up with tears. What?!?!?! Near, crying?! Wow…

"—And don't you cry on me! You wuss!" Mello finally finished. Near started whimpering and fell on his knees. He started sobbing. What the hell is going on?!

"Mello, what did you say?!" I said, using a stern voice.

"I just called him names and he starts acting like a wussy!" Mello is staring at Near, who is still sobbing at our feet. I felt sorry for Near, whatever the reason he's crying. I crouched down.

"Near, what's wrong?" I said softly. "Are you alright?" Near looked up, wiping away the tears. He was staring at me, with a hint of pink in his face. He developed more tears, gathering in the bottom of his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

"M-Matt?!" I heard Mello say from above. I looked up at him, shrugging my shoulders. When I looked down at Near, he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!? I raised my hands up as if in surrender. I slowly turned to Mello, mouthing the words 'help me!' I felt Near's tears on my shirt. I started to back away, motioning for Mello to pick me up. He picked me up firmly and let Near slump on the floor. While I was standing and gaining balance, Mello was having an invisible fight with Near, using his eyes. Near silently stood up and walked down the hall. He kicked the door shut and shoved me into a wall.

"The hell was that for?! Comforting Near and all!!! You let him hug you!" Mello said, shaking my shoulders back and forth.

"I- I felt sorry for him!"

"Never feel sorry for Near! He's always number one, so he doesn't need anyone to feel sorry for him! Matt… What am I going to do with you?" Mello glanced to the side. Seconds later, he looks back at me. He takes my chin with his hand with a strong grip. "Oh, I am going to punish you."

I gulped, expecting the unexpected.


	3. Note

Hello once again! I must say, Near is kind of OOC . I do not own Death Note. All I own is JC and LeahGirlyGurl owns Leah. This whole chapter Matt narrates. Sorry if you wanted Mels to narrate ^^; Anyway, enjoy! :d

-- Matt's POV --

"Just how am I going to punish you?" Mello said with a smirk on his lips. He pressed our lips together, still holding my chin. I widened my eyes. Mello's eyes were closed. I started to panic, so I tried pushing him off. He stopped kissing me, grabbed both of my hands and raised it over my head. "Not following along, eh Matt?" He tightened his grip around my hands.

"N-no! Let me go! Mello this isn't right!" I said, shoving him off.

"But you still think this is right. Don't deny the fact that you do think it is!" Mello said. Again, he crushed our lips together. But this time, his tongue swiveled into my mouth. This is too much! My heart feels like it's going to jump out and run far, far away. I can taste the chocolate in his mouth.

-- Mello's POV --

Matt is so irresistible! He was blushing so much, which made me want more. He was panting and taking short breaths. Then he let out a small moan and I lost control. My hand automatically went up in Matt's shirt, and immediately shook himself free. He wobbled away from me, towards the door.

"Mello! We're too young to go that far!" Matt said, clutching his chest.

"Who says we're too young?" I replied. Once he processed my words through his mind, Matt ran out the door. "Hey!" Damn it! Where the heck does he think he's going? I ran into the hall, finding Matt turning a corner. And once I turned the corner, he turned _another _corner. When I reached him, I was horrified.

I saw Matt on top of Near.

-- Matt's POV --

Ouch… I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. Below me was Near. I stood up and saw Mello staring at me, though it was more of a glare than a stare.

"What?" I said. I reached out a hand to help Near up. He was blushing madly, though I don't know why. Wait, it could be the fact that Near likes me. Ew, Near likes me. Near didn't accept my offer and stood up on his own. He brushed off his baggy shirt and cleared his throat. "You okay Near?" I asked.

"Yes. Hello Matt, Mello. What brings you here?" Near says. The blush has faded away.

"Get out of our way stupid Near!" Mello shouted.

"I am not stupid Mello. You're the one who's stupid, because I'm number one and you're number two." Near said. He twirled his hair around his fingers, smirking as if saying "What now?" without talking.

"Oooh, burn!" I said, laughing.

"JUST GET THE DAMN OUT OF OUR WAY!!" Mello yelled. Bystanders were looking at us. Mello took my wrist and pulled me away, leaving Near behind. I can't help but think what other people might think of me and Mello, or what happened with me and Near. They're going to think that I like Near. Yuck, Me and Near? Never going to happen. Mello was leading me to the main hall, where it's always noisy. I think he brought me here so he can yell at me. Today, the main hall was silent, only for the footsteps Mello and I were making on the tiled floor. Again, the cold stares of bystanders were watching our backs. The sun was setting outside. "Damn…" Out of the blue, JC appeared.

"'Sup." JC said plainly. The main hall turned noisy again. How did…?

"Nothing much," I said. "Just taking an evening stroll!"

"Piss off." Mello said angrily to JC.

"Nope. Have you two seen Linda?" JC said as if it was no big deal. It actually was, because Mello shot a mean look at JC.

"Have you seen her?!" Mello yelled at her. She stepped back.

"No, I just asked if you've seen her. I can't find Leah either, but I told her to meet me here because we split up to find her. This is bad." JC said, fixing her light blue tie. Then she fixed her huge light blue bow, then her dark purple hair. She straightened her purple shirt, but I don't think what I am saying is necessary at all.

"That pain in the ass." Mello said. "That blabber mouth shouldn't be babbling about seeing me and Matt together." Of course, he mumbled this.

"JC!!! **JC!**" Leah was running towards us out of breath.

"What?" JC said. Leah was catching her breath.

"I s-saw Linda." Leah stuttered. "S-she was in Roger's office and then Near caught me spying on them and I ran away. So I was looking for JC and finally found you guys." Mello was fuming with anger.

"Well, what did you hear?!" Mello said, clenching his fists. Leah looked up at Mello and let out a sigh. "Spit it out!!!"

Leah took a breath in. "Linda was explaining to Roger that she saw you and Matt—"

"SHIT! That annoying brat! She's told Roger!" Mello stomped his foot so hard, he actually said "ouch." JC was shocked as well. Linda entered the hall and approached us cautiously and stopped 7 feet away from our group.

"M-Matt, Mello, u-um… Roger w-wants to see you two. A-and also JC and L-Leah." Then Linda ran away. We all exchanged looks at each other and we walked slowly towards Roger's office. Our group reached the dark hallway where no one was seen and taking our time with every step. No words were spoken as we neared closer to the big glazed cherry wood doors blocking the entrance of the property of Roger. Roger never liked kids one bit and he would seem like the kind of person who would get pissed easily. Leah was the one to open the doors, which let in a big beam of light. One by one, Leah, JC, Mello and I stepped in, finding Linda in a chair and Near on the floor putting together a puzzle.

"Hello JC, Matt, Leah, Mello. I sent Linda to bring you to my office because of a recent inform from her. This is not very serious, but I would like to know why Mello has done such a thing." Roger said calmly. He folded his hands. "Care to explain?"

"Err… Yeah Roger, I was taking care of Mello. And uh.." I started saying.

"You already know what happens! Why do we need to explain it again?" JC said.

"I know, Miss JC but I would like to know _why. _Why Mello did this."

"Oh, maybe that's 'cuz I felt like it." Mello said, taking out a random chocolate bar and eating it. Where does he get those?!

"Roger, I think it's because Matt and Mello like each other." Near said, clicking on a puzzle piece. "It's very obvious."

"Yes. Mello, Matt, I can say that kissing is allowed in the Wammy House, but going further than that you can reach dangerous levels." Roger said. "I'm not going to put you two in trouble. I'm just informing you two that nothing further than kissing."

Mello and I nodded.

"I thank you Linda, JC, and Leah for coming. You three are dismissed." JC and Leah casually walked out. Linda was actually worried about leaving us three behind, but they left anyway. "As for you three, you are dismissed also. Just so you know, I don't want any drama queens out there, I HATE DRAMA!" Roger said, slamming down his hand. "Off you go now." I nodded. When Mello and I were walking out the door, Near caught up to me and gave me a note. Then he ran off, clutching his puzzle against his chest. Very girlish, if you ask me.

"What the hell did he give you?" Mello said. I opened the note.

_Hello, Matt. _

_ Tomorrow I would like you to go outside the house's back yard after school. Go to the nearest tree and you will meet me there. _

_Near_

"You're not going to go, are you?" Mello asked, clenching his teeth.

"I don't know." I said. I folded up the paper and was about to put it in my pocket until Mello faced me and gave me a peck on the cheek. That completely made me say no to Near's note. "No, I'm not going."

"Good boy." Mello ruffled my hair. He took the note, crumpled it up and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

Though I keep thinking of going there after school.


	4. Number one

UPDATE

A/N! I do not own death note! I own JC and LeahGurlyGirl owns Leah and Emma! In the first place, she sent me a picture of Emma and she looks a lot like JC, so I asked if she can be JC's twin. And also, I've altered the story a little bit… I hope you don't mind.

-- Matt's POV --

School turned out how it's supposed to be. Nothing new, everyone doing their notes or class work. Right now I'm daydreaming in class, but there's one thing I always end up daydreaming about. Mello keeps on telling me not to go to the backyard, only because he hates Near. I mean, I know that I'm Mello's… boyfriend and all… but it wouldn't hurt dropping by Near to see what he wants, is there? So now the ending bell has rung and I'm walking out of the classroom with Mello in front of me. I'm playing my awesome PSP! I just can't say anything else but it's awesome. It's so awesome, it's ultra mega awesome!

"Matt, I want you to go to Near and give him a beating." Mello said without looking at me.

"Eh?" I asked. "But before, you said not to go."

"I'll go with you, so let's go there right now." What? He just said not to go! I bet he's only doing this so he can beat up Near. Oh well, Mello wants to do what he wants to do. We arrived sooner than I thought, and I saw Near leaning against the nearest tree. When we approached, he turned around.

"Oh hello, Matt. What brings you here, Mello?" Near asked, twirling his hair in circles.

"Cut the crap! Why do you want Matt to be here?!" Mello yelled at him.

"This is none of your concern, Mello. Now will you please leave?" Near said. Mello clenched his fists and was ready to throw a punch at Near. When he attempted to give a punch, Near blocked it so easily. He grabbed Mello's fist and he (I don't even know how) flipped Mello over on his back. Mello moaned from impact with the ground. He stood up and tried kicking Near's legs and (yet again) flipped him over on his stomach. "I suggest you leave Mello." But Mello keeps trying to attack. He tried kicking and punching some more and Near simply dodged his attacks. Sooner or later, Mello would get tired. So I went ahead and sat down, watching the 'show.' Mello tried several methods. Suddenly Roger came down and yelled at Mello.

"MELLO! NO FIGHTING!" Roger yelled. "Let's go to my office NOW." Roger grabbed Mello's arm and led him away screaming and kicking.

"Damn you Near! I will get your freakin head and rip it off with my bare hands!" Mello was then led inside the house, leaving me with Near. He was standing as still as a statue. I stood up. Near was looking at me, looking up and down. What was he doing?

"Do you have any bugs on you?" Near asked.

"Bugs? As in microphones?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"No."

"Alright. Well Matt, I would like to say something to you." Near said, then his face became pink. Pink and white? That's an okay mix for lovey dovey girls. Usually they put pink and white hearts on their valentine's cards, but I don't care.

"Yeah? What?" I asked.

"I-I have been wanting to tell you this ever since I last year, and uhm…" Near was out of words.

"I know you like me," I said, putting my PSP away in my pocket. "It's too obvious." Near went red. Red and white? Geez, I need to stop thinking about colors.

"Y-you know?" Near said. He crouched down in his usual sitting position and twirled a thin strip of hair with his fingers.

"Yeah. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I said, crossing my arms.

"No… I also wanted to ask another thing." Near mumbled.

"Well what is it?"

"Do you like Mello?"

"Yeah. Why? After all, he likes me."

"Hmm… So then a bunch of girls and two boys like you. If you ignore the girls, two boys will be after you. I don't mind that." Near concluded. What? Oh. Yeah, Near and Mello like me. Hahah! There's no way I'm gonna like Near. I only like Mello.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes. That is all. But still, I'm still aiming to be number one if I'm competing Mello." Near got up and walked towards the Wammy House. Competing in what? I followed him inside. I was walking towards Roger's office and saw Mello walk out.

"What did he say?!?!" Mello said in a mean voice.

"Oh he told me he likes me and he asked if I liked anybody." I said.

"What did you say?" Mello said.

"I said that I knew he likes me and that I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah, you didn't even think about it?"

"Well I'm surprised because we've been friends for like… forever, and now we like each other."

"Yeah." We we're walking towards the cafeteria to eat dinner. I don't know when, but JC and Leah started hanging out with us. Kind of weird. Mello didn't really care, all he cared about was smashing Near's head into pieces. So now Mello is smashing his lunch while JC, Leah, and I are staring.

"Damn Near! Damn it damn it damn it!" Mello said between closed teeth.

"You have to get over it. Man, maybe you're going to at least be number one in something! Don't worry. You'll find out soon." JC said to Mello.

"How do you know? Why do you think I'll be number one?" Mello asked.

"Well, this might sound girly, but… You're number one in Matt's list." JC said, looking at me. Wait. Is that the number one Near is talking about?

-- Mello's POV --

Oh yeah, huh? I'm number one in Matt's head! YES! I will literally beat up anyone who is number one. That made me feel happier.

"Alright!" I pecked Matt on the cheek. He turned red as well as Leah and JC. Actually, JC was jiggling in her seat. Suddenly, a girl came up to our table.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Oh, I remember you! You're JC's twin, right? Emma?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"And why are _you _here?" I asked her. Another girl, pshh. But now that I look at her, she looks like JC. I looked at JC and Emma back and forth. There were not many differences, except their colors are reversed. Emma doesn't have a bow or tie, but she has a purple jacket. Hair is light blue and eyes are purple. I don't want to get involved in this. I took Matt by his arm and led him away. I brought him to our room.

"What, Mello?" Matt asked me. His face is so tempting!!! I really like Matt and all, but I keep getting the urge to do more than snogging. Yes, we have been doing this a lot. Roger said not to do anything more. But hey, I've broken many, many rules before, and why not break this one?

"I don't have homework today. I'm bored." I said.

"I don't either." He went to turn on his PS3, but I quickly stopped him. "What?"

"If I break this, will you get mad?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I paid for this!" Matt says. He put his hands on his hips. Man, he looks so feminine even though so much people say I look more feminine.

"So is the PS3 number one in your heart?" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"N-no, Mello. In non-living objects, yes, but you are number one in my heart. That sounded so corny…" Matt looked away.

"Hmph. Alright." I took Matt's cheek in my hand. "Then I'm going to make you say I'm number one forever." I kissed him gently and looked at him. He was blushing so much.

"O-okay…" Matt croaked.

"Speaking of earlier, do you think you have a twin?"

"Why? Because JC has one? No I do not think I have one."

"Me neither, but that would be so awesome to have 2 Matts to myself." I smirked and Matt blushed even more.


	5. Unexpected

Hello! Just a quick note, I'm saying I edited the last chapter a bit. I had a little mess up in the middle of last chapter ^^; If you are wondering who Emma was and how Matt knows her, please read this fanfic from my good friend LeahGurlyGurl. Only if you are wondering, here's the link: .net/s/5863299/1/

Enjoy this chapter!

-- Matt's POV --

A few days have passed and nothing has changed. The only thing that's changed is JC's twin is now hanging out with us. For some reason, I've accepted the fact that JC, Leah, and Emma are now our friends. Mello still doesn't care. I don't know about Linda, she doesn't seem to be JC or Leah's friend anymore. Speaking of Linda, I saw her gossiping with her other friends. Tshh, gossip. So right now it's Friday after school and we're sitting at one of the cafeteria tables.

"You're wondering what they're gossiping about, aren't you Matt?" Leah asked me. "I can go eavesdrop on them."

"Eh? Well ok." I said. Leah went away where Linda was talking.

"I wonder if that freakin blabber mouth learned her lesson," Mello said, ripping off the foil of a chocolate bar. "If I hear one bad thing happening, I am going to kill her." He snapped off a piece of chocolate.

"Riiiight." JC said. "So Emma, what were you saying?"

"I said that Leah looks horrified. She's fitting in the group very well, but she doesn't seem happy." Emma said. She sipped some juice from her juice box. I turned to Leah. She was facing me, and she was shaking her head as if she found out that she's infected with a deadly virus. She mouthed the words 'oh no.' She eavesdropped for a few more seconds and ran up to Mello.

"Mello!" Leah tugged at Mello's shirt.

"Don't touch me!" Mello smacked Leah's hand away. "What?"

"She's talking about the _secret! _To other girls! She's telling the girls what happened on Sunday!" Leah said out of breath. Mello only became more furious. He stomped over to the group of girls and yelled at them for 6 minutes. Typical. Wait, let me think. This secret is about to spread through the house! Damn! What the hell am I going to do?!

"What are we going to do?" I said, turning to JC and Emma.

"Oh, what happened? I promise I won't tell anyone. It'll be a secret between you, me, Leah, Mello, and JC. I'm only listening so I'll understand." Emma said, sounding a LOT like JC on Sunday. JC rolled her eyes and motioned Emma closer and whispered everything in her ears. Emma blushed. JC whispered something else. "Oh my gosh! So _that's _shonen ai! Tee hee. I've heard of that and something else called yaoi."

"Yeah, but you better not tell anyone." Leah said, sitting down. "It's going to spread anyway. What do we do?"

"That's what I just asked." I said. Mello came back panting and fuming with anger.

"That freaking little… I am going to—"

"Mello, stop it with the anger issues." I said, laughing. "Everyone's going to know sooner or later." Out of the blue, Roger burst into the room.

"I HATE DRAMA!" Roger jumped out of an open window. A few laughs had been heard. Then some girls started telling the secret to other girls. Then they looked our way. Linda was laughing at us. That damned Linda. Seriously, I don't think Mello has anger issues anymore. I'm actually as angry as Mello; I'm just not showing it.

"Well, we have to go. Bye!" JC said as she walked away with Emma.

--

Well, it's been about a month and unfortunately the secret has been told to everyone in the Wammy House like bacteria. I've heard from someone that if there's a rumor or secret going around of you, you have to fix it at the source of information. And that's what me and Mel are gonna do. The source of information is Linda. Right now, we're running up the stairs to Linda's room. Mello said we're gonna tell her to shut her damn mouth so it would seem like no one talks about the secret anymore.

"We're going to tell her to tell everyone that we are officially boyfriend and boyfriend." Mello said, taking another leap up the stairs.

"What?! But you've been telling me that we're going to tell her to shut her mouth… You change your ideas too much," I said. We reached the top and we dashed to Linda's room. Once we were in front of her door, Mello opened it harshly.

"What do you want?" Linda said, turning our way. She was sitting on her dresser chair.

"I want you to tell everyone that me and Matt are officially boyfriends." Mello said. I was embarrassed. Linda's eyes widened in shock. Then she smirked.

"How interesting. I've told everyone about the 'secret.' Now is it _really _a secret? This is what you get for bullying me!" Linda shouted.

"Damn it! This isn't the same thing as bullying! It's just a stupid little gossip." Mello yelled back. "And since you're the best mother effing big mouth in the whole house, I want you to tell everyone that we are dating."

"Like I'm going to do that! Try and make me." Linda said. She stuck out her tongue. Suddenly, Mello grabbed me and kissed me. What the hell?! In front of Linda?! His tongue snaked its way inside my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Linda screamed. Mello stopped and smirked at Linda. "O-okay! I'll tell everyone!" She got up and hid behind her bed. "No more!" So Mello and I went out of her room.

"Well, that was unexpected…" I said, avoiding eye contact with Mello.

"That was the only way to make her do it," Mello said. When we were walking towards our room, we bumped into Near. Great.

"Hello. I heard a scream upstairs. Care to tell me what happened?" Near said, eyeing me and Mello.

"Yes! Matt and I are now boyfriends." Mello said with a triumphant smile on his face. Near frowned. "You can't have him, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Mello stuck out his tongue. "And now, we have to do some business." Mello led me away. When we reached our room, I saw a glimpse of a mop of white hair. Near? Mello was too slow in closing our door, so Near slipped into our room and shut it. Mello instantly started kissing me and tackled me onto his bed. Hey, can Mello even get enough?

-- Mello's POV --

I couldn't wait any longer! I wanted Matt all to myself right now. I started tongue kissing him until he pulled away.

"Mello! There's—"I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Matty." I kissed him more softly. Again, he started pushing me off.

"M-Mello th—" I stopped him once again. He was panting and I knew that he liked this. Once again, I resumed tempting Matt. "Mello—"

"Keep saying my name, I like it when you say it." I said, liking his tongue. He shoved me off completely and took in a sharp breath.

"Mello, Near is in the room." The hell? I turned around and sure enough, standing by the door was butt-faced Near. That damned albino cutting into our business, like scissors on paper. Near smirked. "The fuck are you doing here?" I said gritting my teeth. Near slowly pulled out a hidden camera from his shirt. Oh shit! Recording our business, eh?! "Damn you!"

"Mello, say whatever you want. This is still recording." Near said simply. He zoomed in. I immediately got off of Matt and charged at Near. I tried to grab the camera, but he dodged and somehow, he spun me around, opened the door, and shut me out. I heard a slight click. Fuck no! That bastard locked me out of my room! I kicked the door as hard as I can over and over again. Still, the wood door wouldn't open. Well, that was unexpected… Then I realized something that pisses me off so much.

Matt is still in there.


	6. Evidence

-- Matt's POV --

After I've realized I'm stuck in a room with a boy that's in love with me, I had countless thoughts of what Near would do with a camera in hand. Near set his portable camera down and grabbed a nearby chair. He jammed it in between the doorknob and floor. He tried kicking it, but to my horror, it was firmly in place. He picked up his camera and held it up so it would face me. I was still on the bed sitting cross-legged and heard the loud kicks from Mello outside.

"Matt!" Mello screamed. "Matt, don't do anything stupid!" Mello released another loud kick on the door. "I swear Near, I'm gonna beat up your damned head!" More kicks.

"You know, Mello needs to shut up." Near said. "Do you remember when I was acting really shy to you, Matt?" His dark eyes locked on me. Suddenly, the kicking stops. Was Mello listening?

"Yeah," I said, having nothing else to say.

"To tell you the truth, that was all acting. Everything I did was acting, though I still really like you Matt." Near walked to our study table and set the camera on top of it. "Matt, do you like me?" Of course I'm gonna say no.

"No I don't. I only like Mello, and he's the only one I'll ever like." I said. This sounds so much like a girly love drama movie.

"Why don't you like me?" Near asked. He's walking closer to me… I don't know why Mello stopped kicking, but I do wish he would keep doing it just to break this unbearable silence. Every step closer Near took towards me; I scooted back against the wall. Damn it, why do I have to always back up against something?! Near reached the bed, slowly kneeling down on the covers and approaching me. I scooted back as much as I can before I couldn't go back any further. When Near was so close to me, he grabbed my chin and held me close. . "Why don't you like me?" he asked again. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was in a smirk. Oh, he surely wasn't holding back. He pressed his body against mine. Oh god, how much I want Near to get away from me!

"N-Near, I'm telling you now to get off of me." I said. I pushed him off, but he quickly leaned in and gave me a rather unpleasant kiss. So unbearable! Disgusting! Though I felt weird kissing Mello, kissing Near is another story. Jeez!! I guess being fought over is too hard of a job. I roughly shoved him off, making him tumble onto the floor.

I took the moment to run away from Near. As I stepped off the bed and made my first leap to freedom, Near grabbed my ankle. I lost balance and fell on the floor with a loud thump. Crap. Near pulled me back onto the bed and got on top of me. Shoot! Near is going to do something I don't want him to do. Near bent down to give me another kiss, but this one was rougher. I didn't enjoy this at all, but something in me was saying this is alright. I cursed to myself for thinking of such stupid things. Near licked my mouth and his action made me gasp. When I felt his tongue on mine, I yelled.

"Nooo!" I screamed, only to be muffled with Near's mouth. Suddenly, I felt a strong kick against the door. That can only mean… Mello's back! Two more hard kicks broke the chair and the wooden door burst open. When I saw Mello, I tried kicking Near, but he only held me down. He stopped kissing me and sat up, still holding me down. He faced Mello who was raging with fury.

"Hello, Mello." Near said. Is that all he can say?! "Are you here to save your dear Matt? Hmm?"

"Get the hell out!! Damn Near!" Mello raged. He stomped over to me and jumped on Near, tackling him to the ground. I peeked beside the bed and saw near and Mello wrestling on the floor. They were beating each other up. Very likely. Mello stood up, grabbed Near's collar and shook him violently. I kind of felt bad for Near… the hell? Now I'm feeling bad for Near! I shook my head side to side to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. Mello then shoved Near out of our room, shut the door and locked it. "Matt! What the hell did he do to you?! You're really flushed!" Mello yelled at me. "I told you to not do anything stupid! Matt…"

"Mello, I-I'm sorry but he—"

"I know what he did to you!!!" Mello scolded me. "I'm telling you to not let anyone do it again! You're too vulnerable! You're easily convinced!" He turned away.

"I was going to say that he left his camera here. It's on the table," I said, pointing to the camera recording my every move. Mello shot a look at the table and sure enough the small camera was placed on top of the neat papers. Mello instantly ran to it and picked it up. He stopped recording it and started watching the video.

"Why'd he have to take a video?" Mello said, rewinding it.

"Let me see," I said, walking over to him.

-- Mello's POV --

When the video started, it showed me on top of Mat. I was embarrassed that this was caught on tape and I heard Matt protesting. Then it showed me charging at the camera and the next second I was out of the room. The camera was placed on the floor and picked up again. It was then placed on a table and Near was approaching Matt still on the bed. Damn that Near. I heard Near asking Matt if he liked him, but he replied saying he only likes me. When I saw Near lean in on Matt I was truly going to kill Near. Then I ran in and stopped everything.

"It's a good thing he took a camera," I said to Matt.

"Yeah, but why would he record it? Maybe to let you watch what happened." Matt said, rubbing his chin. He was still blushing. There couldn't be a way that Matt is falling for Near! Damn it all! This _had _to happen!

"Matt, are you falling for Near?!" I asked him, slamming the camera down. Matt's eyes widened and he fell silent. God!!! "Matt, do you like me?!" He was hiding his face. I tried bending down to look at his face but it was hidden with his goggles and hair. When I brushed his hair out of the way, it looked like Matt was crying. I removed his goggles and water fell from it. Matt quickly covered his eyes with his arm. Man, I made him cry! "Matt? Matt, don't cry on me. Don't be such a wuss." He sniffled and wiped away his tears. I pulled him into a hug. He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"O-okay." Matt said. He looked at the camera. "What are we going to do with the video? It's evidence, but I don't want anyone else seeing it." I thought for a while. I suddenly knew what to do.

Bingo.

I'm sorry it took a while!!!! ^-^; I was kind of busy last night. And sorry it's not a long chapter!!! Gomen nasai!!!


	7. Deletion

All from Matt's point of view.

-- Matt's POV --

"We're going to show this to Roger," Mello said.

"What?! No! NO! I don't want him to find out about this!" I stomped my foot. "Nah ah."

"Come on! I'm going to cut out the part when he was recording me and you. I'll just show him that insy little part to Roger." That insy little part didn't sound like a small amount of time. It felt like forever!

"…"

"Please, please, pleeeeaaase???" Mello made a face that would make anyone creeped out. His face was scrunched up and his nose had many wrinkles.

"What's up with that face?" I said. "If you're trying to use puppy eyes, they aren't working." Mello stopped and glared at me. "B-but you can do whatever you want…"

"YAY!" Mello grabbed the camera and turned on our computer. There's something bad tugging in my mind saying Mello shouldn't show Roger. I remember Roger saying something about going further, and I was sure to be stumped in the ground. But, I can't stop Mello. Sometimes I think of myself as a puppy, always following Mello who is my master. Shit, that sounded _so _WRONG. My mind is infested with weird thoughts lately…

"S-so when are we going to show Roger?" I asked, throat a little tight.

"ASAP," Mello replied a short while after.

"…" The room fell silent. I left our room, leaving Mello to his work. Sighing, I proceeded downstairs. I heard that the new game I've been wanting to play has been released yesterday. I had nothing else to do, I was bored. So I received permission to leave the house and walk to the nearby game store. It didn't take long until I saw the red advertise signs.

I can't believe it took me all that time to get what I needed. Time flies…

So I barged into my room (also Mello's) and dumped the bags on my gaming chair. Mello was still sitting in front of the computer. I now couldn't help my habits of smiling when I'm near Mello. I walked over to him, looking at the computer screen. It says that the video was successfully edited. I looked at Mello and he had the mini camera in his hand. The thing is, his head was hung. Was he sleeping? I pushed his hair aside and peeked at his face. Sure enough, he was asleep. My heart suddenly skipped a beat and I quickly pulled away. Stupid girly thoughts! I shook my head to get them out of my mind. Mello looked so cute! I knelt down and peered at his face. A few minutes passed before his body fell forward and his head hit the keyboard. LMAO! I let out a loud laugh. He woke up with a snort and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at me like it was some kind of staring contest.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." I said, and then started laughing again. Mello was using a threatening glare like he was truly pissed. I stopped and hid behind a table.

"Why the hell were you looking at me sleep?!" Mello said, standing up so the chair fell back.

"S-sorry… I just got back and I thought you looked cute when you slept—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mello now had imaginary flames shooting from his body, though it felt like it was really there.

"M-my bad… So anyway, are you done with the video?"

"Hunh?" Mello said. He held up the camera and perked up. "Oh yeah! Let's go show Roger!"

"No! Right now?! Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" I whined. Mello was making this whole thing more complicated. The thought of Mello showing Roger of me and Near… Crap. "Let's just think this over for a w—" But Mello was fast out of the door. Shit! I ran to the hallway looking for Mello. As I was running to Roger's office, I was so shocked of what I saw. I saw Mello sprawled on top of Near. Looks like everyone is slamming running into each other now. Heheh. Mello sat up and was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact he was on top of the enemy. He looked up in a horrific way and stood sharply, purposely stepping over Near and grabbing my arm. As we were rounding the corner, I saw Near stand up and grin. What the hell!? I understand that they accidentally fell but… I feel that there is no way I would forgive Near.

"So, I saw you on top—" I started, but was soon cut off.

"Shut the fuck up, Matt." Mello was emitting a dark aura.

"Kay!" We soon reached Roger's office door. I sharply took in a gasp when Mello started opening the door. The lights within shone brightly. Do old people like to be in very bright environments or what?

Inside, Roger looked up from the stack of paperwork conquering the big wooden desk.

"Yes boys?" Roger said, pulling off his thin glasses. "What do you want?"

"We have to show you something," Mello stated.

"… Is something wrong with you, Mello? You're really pale…" Roger said.

"No! Nothing's wrong. Just look at this." Mello quickly strode to Roger's desk and shoved his hands in his pockets. His face was struck with surprise with a look of 'oh hell no.' "Matt! Where's the freakin' camera?!" Mello said through clenched teeth.

"What? I don't have it. You had it with you…?"

"No I don't! I put it in my pocket…"

"What do you boys need? I don't have time for this…" Roger started. He put his glasses back on and started reading some paperwork.

"…Damn… Let's go, Matt." Mello grumbled and headed out the door. I shrugged and followed him into our room.

"Where is it?"

"I don't fucking have it. It's not here either. Near probably took it while I bumped into him," Mello growled.

"Well why don't you just re edit it again? It's still on the computer, is it?"

"…"

"Mello, is it still on the computer?"

"I deleted it…"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DELETE IT?!"

"If anyone saw it, then it would be bad for you. I wouldn't want to see any more rumors of you anymore, I'm sick of it. That's why I deleted it,"

"Shit, Mello! That's bull! There goes your work." I sighed. So now Near is in possession of the evidence. Crap. Near will surely pay back. Just you watch, Near.

"Still, I can't look at you the same way anymore because he made out with you. Like you said, doing so is indirect kissing with Near."

"Oh come on Mello! Forget what I said! Now what are we going to do? Let's act normal. It's like nothing happened." Mello glared at me.

"…Fine. Matt, I'm telling you now not to let anyone take control of you. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. You make me sound like some kind of sissy."

"'Cuz you are. Let's practice right now," Mello said. He slowly approached me and…?!

"M-Mello, what are you—"

"We're going to see how you can get out of my control. Just to see if anyone can get control of you." He slipped a hand under my shirt. I shivered. This is going to be hard because… well… The person in control is _Mello. _

I would certainly let him have control!

Thank you for waiting this amount of time! I've been busy with school .; Just to say right now, the next chapter might not be complete in a while lie this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Again, I'm sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter! And it's okay if you point out not fitting things, like errors or if the storyline is confusing. It would help me a lot! Bye!!!!!!


	8. Ah, young love

Oh goddesses. I'm sorry for the huge wait. Seriously, I had a writer's block that whole time I didn't update. This is a rather short chapter, but it concludes this story. Phew… Thanks for all my readers and reviewers! :D

I DON'T OWN Death Note or Zelda.

- Matt's POV -

Well, I finally got Mello off of me for the past hour… He's a pervert; all he wants to do is make out. But I can't say I don't like it!

A day and a half passed before Near took the camera. Anyway, now that Near has the only evidence we have, there's nothing left to do but suffer from what he's planning next. We don't know if he's going to show it to Roger, show it off in front of the whole Wammy House, or just keep it. We're sitting in the library right now.

"So… What exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"For the millionth time, we're just going to wait and see what happens. Damn." Mello replied, viciously snapping a piece of chocolate with his teeth.

"Chill."

"Shut up." Mello growled and punched the already worn out sofa.

"Oh look, it's the two boy-lovers!" a random girl said, walking past us.

"Wow, who knew that they were gay." Another girl said while shaking her head. "And I thought that Mello was hot!" She giggled.

"Hey, be quiet, this is a library." I whispered at them. They rolled their eyes and walked off.

"Freakin' girls, they have to gossip." Mello said, leaning into the couch and sighing.

"They're like those stones from the Zelda series: Gossip Stones. Not to mention one of them has a weird eye."

"Like I would care." Having nothing better to do, I looked around and spotted Near walking towards us.

"Hey, Mello. Near is coming."

"That albino freak?" Mello said. He perked up and saw Near approaching. "Oh god."

"Hello, Matt and Mello. I've come here to return your camera." Near said. Wait, what? He's actually returning it? Near held out something in his hands and sure enough, there was the camera in the same condition we last saw it as. Mello grumbled and snatched it from his hands.

"Thanks a lot." Mello said. He stood up and walked away. I looked at Near and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Near." I said.

"You are welcome, Matt." After those words, I walked away and followed Mello.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Let's just keep the camera and go back to our room." He replied instantly.

"Why, do you want seconds of me or something?" I snickered. I really think that all Mello wants to do is make out.

"Let's just KEEP THE DAMN CAMERA and go back to our FREAKIN' room." He said through clenched teeth.

"'Kay, whatever." We were whizzing past other kids but this little pair caught my attention. A light purple-haired kid ran past by us. The kid had an odd scar underneath the left eye and had light purple bangs covering the right. Long sideburns and hair was dangling past the shoulders. She looks pretty cool, she has red eyes. I stepped aside to let her run by.

"I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!" she screamed, zooming by us. Mello stopped and almost got trampled over another kid. His hair was a fluffy blonde and his eyes were blue.

"Vaati! I know you're not crazy! Come back before you get in trouble!" the kid yelled, practically shoving Mello aside.

"Hey watch it!" Mello yelled. I just stood there watching and grinning.

"Link! Stop following me!" the girl named Vaati said. She wasn't paying attention to her running until she tripped over her own feet. I sort of felt bad for her… "Kyaaa!" she yelled and fell.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" the boy named Link ran over and kneeled next to her. Just then, dumb old Roger had to walk in and inspect the two kids.

"What happened here?" Roger asked, walking past us.

"Vaati tripped!" the blonde boy said. His face had worry plastered onto it. He gently scooped up Vaati and hugged her. "I hope this makes you feel better!" Link said, blushing wildly. Vaati gasped and slowly pushed herself off of Link, also blushing. Ah, young love.

"Come on, Matt. We're leaving now." Mello said in a deadly voice.

"Not yet. Doesn't this situation look familiar? You tripped and I hugged you so you could feel better." I said, remembering the foggy memory. It seemed like ages ago, but that's when I started hanging out with Mello.

"…I remember that." He took in a breath. "Fine, let's see what happens. The only difference is that she's a girl and he's a boy." Mello pointed to the girl first and then the boy second.

"Is she okay?" Roger asked. Vaati swelled up as if she was about to burst.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY!" Vaati yelled in Mello's face and ran down the hall. "I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Look what you jerk did!" Link screamed in Mello's face.

"Shut up, little kid!" Mello yelled. He grabbed my wrist and started storming off.

"Are you leaving with your boyfriend, Blondie?" Link said and snickered.

"Aren't you off to chase your boyfriend, brat?" Mello spat. When I looked back, Link's face looked surprised and shocked. He immediately turned his heels and ran off to chase Vaati.

I thought they were great cosplayers at The Legend of Zelda. They even made their names the same as Link and Vaati's!

Once we were in our room, Mello set the camera on our wooden table spoke up.

"You know those two kids? Vahtee and Link?" Mello asked.

"It's Vaati."

"Oh, LIKE I WOULD CARE. Anyway, they really looked like us when we were kids."

"And what's your point?"

"I thought we could do that event one more time. Now, pretend to trip and lay on your stomach." Wait, what? Mello is really weird.

"Make me." I said. Mello growled and kicked the back of my right leg. "AUGH! What the fuck, man!" I yelled, clutching my beloved leg.

"Oh, Matt, are you okay?" Mello said, raising his hand to his forehead.

"Cut the crap!" Mello knelt down behind me. I turned to look, but I felt a hand holding my neck down. And guess what? That hand turned out to be Mello's hand. "Mello, let go of me." I muttered against the carpet.

"Oh, I hope Roger doesn't find out about this!" Mello said, followed by a tsk tsk. He lowered his body on top of my body. OH, WHAT THE HELL. Talk about personal space.

"Mello, get the hell off of me. NOW."

"No chance." Mello's hand slipped under my shirt. What the-? I shivered at his touch. "Aww, is Matty enjoying this already?" I heard the smile in his voice. His hand rubbed up and down on my back. I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying this, but I don't like it…

"S-stop it!" I managed to say. I just heard a laugh. The hand sneaked its way around my waist and—OH GOD.

This story turned out to be a complete failure. :( Well that's what I think. I will accept flames. I might actually agree with you. Yay, flame all you want!

As for the camera, well, I'll let you decide what happens :P

And so, my first fic on FanFiction was epic fail! Yay! *huffs* well, everyone has to fail once in a while! :T so I don't mind if you think this story was whack. Ehehe :P

I keep feeling that this story makes me feel like a ton, but since I'm concluding it now, I feel a little lighter.

I hope you'll keep reading my fanfiction when I come out with new ones :)

THIS STORY IS OVER! This story has been concluded! A reviewer keeps telling me to update but I think I mentioned this story is over. I cant reply to them because they don't have an account, soooo….. To the reviewer that keeps telling to me update: THIS STORY IS DONE!


End file.
